Dear Harry, Dear Dudley
by KnoxMare
Summary: A series of letters between Dudley and Harry spanning the timeline of Deathly Hallows. Will Harry forgive Dudley for past actions? Will Dudley accept Harry as a member of his family? Letter format. *OFFICIALLY ON INDEFINITE HIATUS AS I FINISH OTHER FICS*
1. August 16, 1997

**A/N: A series of letters between Dudley Dursley and his cousin Harry Potter, spanning the timeline of Deathly Hallows. After all, it's accepted canon that Harry and Dudley remain on friendly terms after the war, and they bring their children to visit each other. I'd just like to imagine that they became a little closer than "On Christmas Card-Terms" as JK says. **

**So how did this closer relationship happen? Via an undetermined amount of letters that you will now begin reading. Off you go now :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely NOTHING. The lovely Jo Rowling and Warner Brothers own EVERYTHING, including my soul. I'm just playing with her beautiful creations for a while. **

**Note: These letters will not be dated, as I don't feel like figuring all that out. But the first one is sent right after Bill and Fleur's wedding, so just follow the major events from there.**

**Enjoy 3  
**

**XXXXXX**

Harry,

So, I don't think I can really say how awkward this letter is to write; but I'm gonna try my hardest. I mean, first of all, I don't even know if it's gonna get to you. That funny little man with the top hat; Doogle, or Duggle, yah, he said if I just wrote your name on the envelope it would get to you if I gave it to an owl. Really? They're just birds. But, I guess it must be true, as you've had that huge white one for all these years. Did you know that sometimes when you were out during the summer and it (he? she?) flew back into your room and you were gone, it would come into my window looking for you? I don't know why it thought you might be there; it scared the shite out of me the first time it happened, but then I got used to it. You can bet I tried to shoo it out, but I swear it just looked at me like I was an idiot and sat on my dresser, waiting for you to come in the back door. It was really beautiful, your owl, I'll say that. I've always liked birds; remember that parrot I traded for a mountain bike when we were 10? I regret that a lot; that bird could say so many swears!

But, that's not what I'm writing about. I kind of wanted to find out how you were doing. I know we left things at a kind of awkward point, but I've been speaking to the people who come to check on us, and they've pretty much explained what's going on.

Harry, I know I've been a rubbish cousin over the years, and I know we'll probably never get along like some siblings or relatives, but I wanted to apologize for some of the things I've done. If I'd known about some of the stuff that was happening in your life, I think that even I would have backed off, right little bastard that I was when we were younger.

Mum's been weird lately. She's been very quiet ever since we left Privet Drive. Remember when she seemed like she was going to say something just before we left? I think she regrets closing her mouth at the last second there. I have no idea what she was going to say, but I think it might have been about your mother. I know they didn't have a good relationship; I can understand my mum's point of view. I can admit it after all these years; I'm rather jealous of what you can do. Being around all of your people lately has shown me what you all can do, and it still scares me a lot, but it's kind of awesome at times. That girl who can change her appearance, Tonks, she's been round a lot to check on us, and I have to say, it's bloody amazing what she can do. And I've been talking to your mate Ron's father, the man who set my tongue right again when those twins tricked me into eating those sweets. He's rather strange, isn't he? Always asking questions about the simplest things, like toasters and egg beaters. Rather amusing, actually. And he's very nice. Seems like he's trying to make up for what his brats did when we were 14.

In reality, I don't hold it against him. Or them, even. Like I said, I've been thinking a lot about how I used to treat you, and now that I know what you've been dealing with these past 6 or 7 years, I feel really bad about some of the shite I've pulled. Ever since you saved me from those Dementors (is that how you spell it?), I've started to realize that this stuff is real. Like, _really_, real. I hear that name all the time; Voldemort. I see how all these people in the "Order of the Phoenix" shudder when they say his name. They also talk about that Headmaster bloke, the one who made our brandy glasses bonk us on the head last year. But they seem to talk about him more like 'What would Dumbledore do?' than 'What is Dumbledore doing?'. Did something happen to him?

That big black man was over last week for our weekly check in (one or two people come over each week to see how we're doing and see if you've contacted us. I keep telling them that you wouldn't contact us in a million years, so finally Mr. Duggle/Doogle told me _I_ should try contacting you.). The man, Kinglsey, said that you and your two mates, the redhead and the girl, had disappeared, and that no one could find you. When mum heard that she kind of shuddered and made a little noise like a cat being squished. Dad was at work, as it was a Saturday (he's working as a school janitor, at the same school where mum's working as a substitute teacher. Did you know she had a teaching degree in World History? I didn't.) Dad seems to not care at all about what happens to you, like always. He and Mum are kind of growing apart. I don't know why I never noticed it before, but they really aren't that close anyway. I don't think it's your fault though, I just think mum is finally realizing what she's missed all these years of just staying home to take care of you and me. She seems to really like teaching; she comes home with a smile on every day. Well, as much of a smile as she ever really makes these days.

Harry, I really think she does love you; you are her sister's son after all. She told me some stories about her and Aunt Lily's childhood the other day, and showed me some pictures that I've never seen. They were smiling, and playing together, just like siblings do. She also had some pictures that moved, like the ones you had in your room at Privet Drive. That nearly gave me a heart attack; mum with wizard pictures? What next? She's actually a witch and this is all some big huge mistake?

Well, after she showed me the pictures, which were of her, Aunt Lily, and this boy who must have been from the neighborhood, she went to her room, and I could hear her crying. She was fine when dad came home, and we didn't tell him anything.

They told me I probably shouldn't tell you where we're living, just in case the bird gets lost (who'd think that I'd ever write a sentence like that?) It's a mostly wizarding village, they tell me. I didn't know that you're lot even _had_ separate villages! I don't know exactly where we are, because they blindfolded us once we got into the car; dad had a fit about that, that's for sure. I do know that the kids in the village seem to think I'm a wizard. One girl asked whether I was homeschooled, because she hadn't ever seen me at Hogwarts. Her name is Hannah Abbot, I think. I wonder if you know here; she's about our age. I rather think she fancies me. The old Dursley charm, that is; works on witches and Muggles alike.

Good lord, I'm starting to sound like one of you guys. Saying witches, wizards, Hogwarts, Muggle. I'm learning the bleeding lingo. Oh well, at least I can see that it's not just some weird thing with my family; there _are_ other people like you. And you know what? They're not all that bad. I've got to go now; homework to do. I hope this letter finds you well.

Sincerely,

Your Cousin,

Dudley.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: So, how did you like these revelations and confessions? Is Dudley too OOC for your liking? **

**Personally, I'd like to think that his father's oppressive personality shaped his mother's dislike for her nephew, and made Dudley want to impress his father. And the easiest way to impress Vernon was to attack Harry. **

**How will Harry respond to this? How will things go from here?**

**Will Dudley and Hannah Abbot get it on? **

**You may never know, because I am withholding further chapters until I get some REVIEWS!**

**I'm evil, I know. But I need to know how this is going to be received before I go any further, because I take my reader's opinions very much into consideration when I write!**

**So, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Knox  
**


	2. August 23, 1997

**~-~NOTICE: I updated this chapter on **Nov. 29 **because I realized I had some anachronistic anomalies in the original letter. Mainly: Harry would not have known about the statue at Godric's Hollow yet. ~-~**

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, **Sneaky_Nixie **and** the-regan-of-all-awesomeness,** I love getting reviews!**

**Time to hear from Harry!**

**I will try to update this collection _at least_ twice a week. For now it might be about once a day, maybe even twice a day. The thing is that I don't know where this is going, especially because this is a very different format from what I've done before. **

**Oh, and I know I said I wasn't really going to include dates in the letters, but I found a really good Deathly Hallows timeline calendar, so I will be using that. And don't forget, I'll make sure you know whats going on by dropping hints and referring to major action and events in the book. **

**I have figured out that I will most likely be inserting some events that include Dudley, but they will be plausible. Like, for example, he has interaction with other people in the Order who are not currently interacting with Harry. It will follow Canon, I'm just tweaking things a bit :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry, Dudley, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, or anyone else that I mention here. Although, an OC might pop up soon! Everyone else is owned by the lovely and brilliant JK Rowling, who is, and shall always remain, my hero.**

**And now, for the feature presentation:**

**XXXXXX**

August 24, 1997

Dudley,

Wow. Er… Well, I have to say; at first I thought your letter was some kind of joke. It really worried me that someone was able to find us where we are. But then I thought about it, and, along with the fact that Hermione recognized the owl as Dedalus Diggle's (that's how you spell his name, by the way), I realized that the house we're at has many, many complicated wards and safety spells that wouldn't let anything but an honest attempt at communication in.

So, after I realized your letter wasn't a Death Eater trick (the Death Eaters are the bad guys), I sat down and read it thoroughly.

I gotta say Dud, I'm really surprised. Thanks for your apologies; they mean a lot to me.

You may be surprised at my ability to forgive you, but I've realized recently that, especially in war times, forgiveness is one of the most important gifts you can give someone.

Wow, I sound like my old teacher. You met him. He was the Headmaster, Dumbledore. He _was_ the one who bonked you, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia on the heads with the brandy glasses. And you're right…

Something _did_ happen to him. At the end of my school year, last term. He was killed.

Murdered.

By someone I thought was one our side.

It…

It was one of the worst nights of my life.

But he left me and my friends Ron and Hermione a job to do, and that's what we're out here doing.

Just like the Order doesn't want you saying where you are for safety reasons, I'm not saying where I am; although I'm sure some of them can guess where we are. We're safe, and that's all they should worry about.

As for you and Aunt Petunia; I still haven't forgotten what you said to me the night I left. I know that was a big thing for you to say, and I'm really happy that you wrote me. If you want to write me in the future I can't promise that I'll answer as promptly as this one, because I think we'll be moving around a lot soon, but it'd be nice to try and talk more.

Tell Aunt Petunia that I'm okay, even if she seems like she doesn't care. I think you're right about her being jealous. And I'm sorry that I was the only one in the family to inherit the magical talents, but I didn't pick this. Sometimes I wish I could have just been a normal orphan, and we could have been much closer, and your parents would have been like a mother and father to me, and…

Well, that's all in the past now, isn't it. Just, tell Aunt Petunia I'm happy that she's doing something she seems to like. Yah, I didn't know about the teaching degree either; that must have been long before we were born.

As for Uncle Vernon; I lost hope for him a long time ago. Frankly, I don't care what he does. Just as long as he doesn't try anything stupid, he can pound sand for all I care.

On the subject of you talking to the Order members; Dudley, that's awesome! I know Mr. Weasley can be a little annoying at times, but if you just indulge him, he gets better with time. And I know it can be all a little overwhelming, but I think you'll get used to it. When this is all over, I'd like to introduce you to all my friends in the magical world. I think you'd like some of them. And, yah, isn't Tonks brilliant? As her to do her range of noses; it's fantastic!

That's so strange that Aunt Petunia's had all those photographs for all these years and never mentioned them. If I ever see you guys again, I'll have to ask her about them. And I'll have to show her the scrapbook of my mother and father that I have.

I've got to go now, we're in the middle of planning out some major movements against our enemies.

Sincerely,

Your cousin,

Harry.

PS: I _do _know Hannah Abbot. But stay away from her, I think she's got a boyfriend, Ernie MacMillan. Big bloke, very smart, and he doesn't appreciate people moving in on his girlfriends.

Stay Safe.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, alert-ed and reviewed!**

**Feed the hungry author: REVIEWSSSSS YUM!**

**Love,**

**Knox  
**


	3. September 6, 1997

**A/N: So, here is the third installment in this series of letters. Sorry it's been kind of long since I updated; I broke my ankle, and I have NOT been in a mood to write. So, I'd like to thank **the-regan-of-all-awesomeness **and **Sneakie_Nixie** again, as they reviewed again on the second chapter. Now, all I need is the other 8 of you who alerted to review, and maybe then others will follow suit! Really, reviews are like, my crack. Be my dealer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these lovely characters owned (so far. There might be some OC's in the near future). They will be returned unharmed (physically, at least ;]) to the JKR toybox when I feel like it :]**

**And now...**

**XXXXXX  
**

September 6th, 1997

Harry,

This lot practically threw a party when I said I had a response from you. One of the blokes, kind of haggard looking and gray-ish, disappeared on the spot! Scared Mum so bad she almost fainted. I'm getting a little used to weird stuff happening now, which is something I never thought I'd say. You're world was supposed to be the wrong one, but now it seems like I'm settling into it, even if some things just creep me out.

Dad's getting more and more impatient by the day. Sometimes he looks like he's going to collapse, and others he's holed up in his room, muttering to himself. I think this is all driving him mad. I tried to tell him that this is the only way we'll survive, but he just screamed that they'd gotten to me too, and that he'd lost his son to the crackpots, just like he'd lost everything else. I dunno, Harry; he seems like he's planning something. I told your friend's dad about it, but he doesn't seem too worried. I think I'll tell that big bloke, Kingsley, the next time he comes through. I think they might be using our house as some sort of resting point on long journeys, or jobs. It's rather large, so a lot of people can fit in here.

You can tell that big stuff is going on. Even normal people like me and Mum and Dad can tell. Its misty all the time; Tonks says it's because of those Dementor things. I remembered last summer, and I almost demanded we leave right then; I didn't want to be near them ever again. But then she said that there weren't any in the town; they had checked. And she said that they all could do that thing you did when we were walking home that night.

I've gotten so bored with only the telly that I'm actually _asking_ Mum to bring me home school work to do. I remembered yesterday that normally I would be back at Smeltings at this time. Mum wants to home school me, and I really just have nothing else to do so I've given in. It's got to be better than Smelting's was. I know I always told Dad that I loved going there and all, but really, it sucked. I always hated that you came home for summer hols and actually seemed to _miss_ being at school. What could be so great about school that you would want to be there in summer?

One funny thing that happened involves the telly I told you we have. It's an old set and it doesn't get any good programs, but Mr. Weasley is downright obsessed with it. He keeps wanting to take it apart, but Tonks stops him every time. She told me that he has a habit of taking Muggle things apart and never quite getting them back together again. She's alright, that Tonks. She said her dad was normal (well, she said "muggle") and she had a lot of regular technology and stuff when she was a girl. She seems more comfortable around me and mum than the rest of them. Not that anyone's been rude or unkind; I just think they only know about how we've treated you in the past, and I wouldn't put it past them to judge us for that. Tonks has been telling me about how people in your world see you, and I realize now that it's like we've been raising Winston Churchill without knowing it. I don't envy you, mate.

Well, good luck, wherever you are. Don't get killed, because then I might be stuck here forever.

Dudley.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey, how'd you like? Hmm? What do you think Harry's response will be?**

**Well, you may never find out unless you feed the author!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Knox  
**


	4. INDEFINITE HIATUS

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sorry readers, but I am officially putting this fic on indefinite hiatus. I don't know exactly when I will pick it up again, but it won't be for a while. I'm trying to deal with some life issues, and I am also focusing on my long True Blood fic that I neglected for a quite some time. I thought it would be better to warn you about leaving this for now, instead of being rude and saying nothing. Thanks to the people who have read and reviewed up to this point, and I hope to see you in the future when I pick this back up again, whenever that may be.

I hope 2011 is a great year for everyone!

-KnoxMare-


End file.
